Una ultima oportunidad
by Arashi hetalia
Summary: A veces se nos presentan oportunidades que no debemos dejar ir o puede ser muy tarde para arrepentirnos el amor es una de ellas "para el foro yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?


Una última oportunidad

One Shot

 _ **Hey Cachorros ¿que tal? Bueno aquí esta el fic del reto trimestral que me toco ,bueno mas bien yo elegí una adaptación del anime yuri "strawberry panic" a hetalia aquí adaptare el ultimo capitulo como un what if ya que me basaré en el juego de rol del foro otra cosa este fic solo estará basado en el anime pero no sera yuri ¿ porque ? Simple me pareció muy poco original hacer una adaptación yuri de un anime yuri así que lo haré hetero bueno sin mas comenzare**_

 _ **Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen pertenecen a Hidekas Hiramuya**_

 _ **El siguiente one shot participa en el reto trimestral Abril julio crosover o adaptación para el foro "yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?"**_

Se acercaba el día de la graduación de la world academy una joven rubia de ojos azules miraba al cielo " mañana elegirán a la etoile y al halcón ¿como se sentirán? ¿yo estuve igual de nerviosa? No lo recuerdo" Guiselle Bonnefoy observaba a todos los candidatos en especial a un joven asiático del cual estaba profundamente enamorada pero... La sombra de un amor del pasado no la dejaba en paz por lo que tuvo que dejarlo ir dándole la oportunidad a _Ella_ Victoria Braginskaya de acercarse aunque el aun no le había dicho nada porque el también amaba a Guiselle.

Como no hay lapso que no se cumpla llego el día en que los candidatos se prepararían para su elección por parte del grupo de primer año estaban Alfred F Jones un joven muy alegre que era muy querido por todos e Im Soo Jin una chica coreana quien al principio solo entrara para esconder su identidad como cantante de k-pop pero al final término ganándose el cariño de todos

Por otro lado del grupo de segundo se encontraba Lin Shun Wang un joven asiático hijo de una de las familias mas importantes y prestigiadas del mundo sin mencionar que era bastante apuesto e inteligente todo un caballero un joven muy amable aunque un tanto ingenuo también se encontraba Victoria Braginskaya muy hermosa e inteligente también bastante simpática aunque con un apetito voraz era la candidata perfecta a Etoile.

Toda la escuela se encontraba en la sala de conferencias los candidatos también eran anunciados

— del grupo de primer año se presentan Alfred F Jones e Im Soo Jin — ambos se presentaron tomados de la mano cuando Heracles los presento

— del grupo de segundo se presentaran los candidatos Lin Shun Wang y Victoria Braginskaya — Victoria se presento con una gran sonrisa arrogante en el rostro mientras Lin tenía sentimientos encontrados

Pronto se presento la actual etoile Guiselle Bonnefoy quien también tenia una mezcla de emociones , se acerco a Alfred y Jin — ustedes son mas que asombrosos han demostrado ser dignos candidatos buena suerte

— tankyou — agradecieron el americano y la coreana

Poco después se acerco al asiático y a la eslava con un nudo en la garganta dijo esto — ustedes juntos son excepcionales se que lo harán bien

— haremos lo que este en nuestras manos para mantener el equilibrio de la escuela — dijo Victoria apretando la mano de Lin mientras el también tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna

Una vez que dijo esto se alejo mientras su prima Francine trataba de detenerla

— la etoile no tiene que quedarse si no quiere — dijo Yeka con calma

Durante la elección los discursos y debates fueron variados hasta que termino todo — el baile lo decidirá todo expreso Azucena quien conocía muy bien a sus estudiantes

Mas tarde

Había comenzado el baile que decidiría a la próxima Etoile y el próximo Halcón los profesores y estudiantes tenían emociones encontradas

— Jin y Alfred parecen estar en perfecta sintonia mientras que Lin y Victoria parecen ser el ying y el yang — expresó Luddwing

— pero... En los ojos de Lin veo confusión como si el no quisiera esto — dijo Azucena — quizás solo su corazón decida ojala todo salga bien

Mientras

Guiselle recordaba cada momento con el desde el día en que le conoció hasta su primer beso incluso el momento en que lo dejo ir "¿que estoy haciendo?" pensó corrió al lugar para esta vez no dejarlo escapar.

Mas tarde

— es momento de elegir a la próxima Etoile y el próximo halcón de la academia mundial — dijo el director Romulo con emoción mientras los cuatro candidatos se encontraba nerviosos pero justo cuando estaba a punto de anunciar al ganador se abrio la puerta del recinto por ella entro la etoile para el asombro de todos

— ¡ LIN SHUN JE T AIME!— grito para asombro de todos los presentes en especial de Lin y Victoria

— pero... Pero..— el no sabia que decir o pensar ya que habían pasado demasiadas cosas y no quería lastimar a Victoria

— LIN SHUN— volvió a gritar en espera de una respuesta

— ella no se rendirá — dijo Victoria — y tu tampoco, te quiero pero no eres mio ve con ella — dicho esto lo empujo fuera del recinto el no sabía que decir la rusa le sonrió haciéndole ver que hacia lo correcto el le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a rusa y fue con ella respondiendo al abrazo ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes

— nosotros nos vamos — el asiático tomo la mano de la monegasca y se la llevo de ahí

—¡Lin aru! — su hermano Yao trató de detenerlo y Francine se acercó

— se nos salieron de las manos — dijo divertida

— si, pero era lo mejor aru

Siguieron corriendo hasta terminar lejos de la escuela

— ¿que pasara ahora? — pregunto ella

— etto no lo se ,solo se me ocurrió secuestrarte — desvío la mirada apenado mientras ella soltó una leve risita

— ¿quieres correr otro poco ?

— si

Mientras en la escuela la decisión ya se había tomado Alfred y Jin habían ganado — les presentó al nuevo halcón y la nueva etoile de la académia mundial Alfred F. Jones e Im Soo Jin

— me da gusto que nos hayan escogido daze

— a mi también lo que sea por mi dama después de todo soy el héroe ¡ha ha ha!

Jin soltó una leve risita mientras tomaba la mano del americano todos incluso Victoria aplaudían con alegría mientras ella miraba al cielo

— Felicidades Lin, Felicidades — susurro

Todo en la escuela marcho a la perfección y esta ves no habría secretos para nadie y nada volvería a separar a esos dos corazones destinados desde el principio

Fin

 _ **Bien aquí concluye mi participación espero les haya gustado como dije era basado tanto en el anime como en el juego de rol y Victoria es 2p nyo Rusia claro qué esto no paso en el juego solo fue un What If yo me despido deseenme suerte**_


End file.
